


To go against insticts

by Hatchico



Series: Shizaya one-shots [13]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alpha Heiwajima Shizuo, Alpha Orihara Izaya, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Orihara Izaya, Instinct suppresion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchico/pseuds/Hatchico
Summary: He was an alpha, yes he was late to present and maybe he didn't look like the conventional alpha but he knew who he was.So why? Why is he in this sort of position? Pinned down to be bred like he was some fertile omega.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Shizaya one-shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1352053
Comments: 4
Kudos: 181





	To go against insticts

Izaya cringed as Shizuo approached him and slowly backed away confusing the blond. Izaya couldn't help it though, after all, his scent was clearly trying to engulf his own almost like he was clearly saying, "I'm better than you." Now Izaya normally wouldn't have noticed such a thing as when he was supposedly a beta his senses weren't as strong as they are now. But, one morning he had woke up and he could smell just about everything and everyone. Not to mention only just recently presenting omegas were of course really overwhelming and frankly, he just wanted to grab one and take them against any surface. He could picture it vividly, his cock sinking into their tight heat and knotting them together, filling them to the brim with his seed and knocking them up...

He shook his head in disgust and took another step back before he let a growl slip out. He hated this. He was perfectly fine with being a beta as it meant he was safe from having to deal with all this breeding nonsense. Still, he is glad he didn't present as an omega after all he knew what that would mean if Shizuo caught a whiff of him. He wasn't an idiot. He knew why Shizuo was always following him around and holding him close whenever he got the chance. He had been anticipating for him to present. He constantly sniffed his scent gland trying to look for a sign of any hint that Izaya was an omega. That's probably the only thing Shizuo was patient for. But now, Izaya couldn't help but snicker. All that waiting and Izaya became the exact opposite of what Shizuo wanted. It's pretty comical now that he thought about it.

"Izaya is everything alright?" He asked not noticing the growl but definitely noticing how he continued backing away until he no longer could

"Yes...can you please just." He froze when he felt Shizuo's hands on his hips.

Sure he knew Shizuo and they were friends but right now having another alpha touch him so intimately made his blood boil.

"Don't touch me!" He snapped while baring his teeth at him. He was on edge and that, in turn, made Shizuo also on edge

"The hell is your issue?" He asked as he leaned down to sniff at his scent gland and he immediately pulled away in disgust.

"You're an alpha? When did this happen?" He asked clearly upset.

"Over the weekend. Now, will you please go away. You stink."

Shizuo was, of course, stubborn and even though he didn't want to ask he had to. 

"Have you claimed anyone?"

"No.Why does that matter?"

He looked relieved to hear that before he dragged him off to the boy's bathroom, Izaya hissing and scratching at his arm the whole time.

"Let go of me you brute!"

Shizuo didn't respond with words but growled at him intimidatingly which would normally have shut Izaya up but now only riled him up more.

He was about to attack when Shizuo thrust him against the wall and kissed him violently while sliding his hands down to cup his perk ass. Izaya couldn't get away, and soon his nostrils were flooded with Shizuo's aroused and possessive scent.

"Shizu..." Izaya started to speak when the taller man pulled away but he didn't get to chance to protest as his mouth was back on him in a matter of seconds.

Izaya could feel a low growl come from Shizuo's throat as he was fondled. He couldn't get away from this man who continued invading his mouth while pulling, no, tearing the clothes right off his back until he felt goosebumps as his creamy skin was fully exposed. He could hear him mumbling something along the lines as "my little omega."

Izaya struggled against him feeling himself be lifted up until his feet were completely off the ground.

"Shizu wait!" He gasped out when he felt Shizuo's fingers prodding at his hole.

He clawed at Shizuo's back, unlike an omega he couldn't produce slick so having Shizuo put a dry finger in his hole was extremely uncomfortable. He made his concerns known by hissing and growling at Shizuo.

"I'm not some bitch in heat Shizu-chan! Let me go!"

He ignored him although he did wet his fingers before pushing them back inside, slowly he stretched him out and when he was finally satisfied he growled out, "I don't care what you think you are. You're my omega and I'm going to make you understand that. You're mine and only mine. No one else can have you." 

His voice was dripping with possessiveness as he pushed inside and that's when Izaya absolutely lost it. His pride was practically being crushed with each thrust of his hips and he smacked and bit at him. He let out another growl as he felt Shizuo push deeper inside, hitting something inside him that made his whole body go numb with shock. He couldn't bring himself to make another noise and just gave up letting Shizuo have his way with him. His back arching when he felt his knot begin to grow inside of him.

"I'm going to breed you Izaya. You're going to have my pups."

Now, of course, Izaya knew that was impossible but right now as he was filled up entirely with Shizuo he believed his words. 

He was drooling as he clung to the large male as he was impaled on his cock, he could feel his cum leaking out of his hole while his knot slowly shrank. Shizuo didn't let him go, even when he was finished filling him up with his potent sperm and simply held him close before leaning in to bite his neck and mark him.

"I'll knock you up Izaya. You're an omega, my omega and you're going to learn how to act like one okay?"

Izaya simply nodded tiredly, his body twitching and his cock was practically throbbing just begging to be touched but it seemed Shizuo only wanted to give his hole attention.

He ran his fingers through Shizuo's slightly damp hair and let out a soft submissive sound as he resigned to his fate.

**Author's Note:**

> I got so lazy in the middle of writing this but like whatever enjoy this trash


End file.
